


Just A Blip On The Kinsey Scale

by Barakittens_Penguin



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Kinsey Scale, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barakittens_Penguin/pseuds/Barakittens_Penguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only elective left was a human behavior class. The only other Junior in the class was Zack. It had to be Zack, the guy I had crushed on all last year. This is going to an interesting year. Rumor has it this teacher teaches "sexology" as part of his curriculum. I would sure love to study Zack's sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack (POV)

"Oh great." I mutter under my breath. The only semi-descent elective left was Human Behavior with a Mr. Oz (short for Osborne, but apparently no one called him that). I really hope I'm not the only junior in this class. That would suck. I only took this class because it was this or home economics. Hell no to the home Ec. I'm not sewing and cooking all year, I have already been questioning my sexuality for some time now. That definitely would not help my case. I take my seat in back as the entire row is empty. I wonder why. The teacher walks in and stares right at me. I think I am about to find out why the back row is empty.

"Let me guess, your questioning your sexuality aren't you?" Mr. Oz said right to me with an odd glare. I shot him an "OMG" stare right back. "What makes you think that? I just sat back here because so I don't have to interact with anyone." Mr. Oz chuckled. "You're taking a human behavior class and don't want to interact with your fellow humans. Somehow i don't buy that. I'll guess again. You didn't want to take Home Ec. because you think its to feminine, and you're a guy. Its OK you know. I'm sure there is at least one other person in your position here." Huh, what the hell does he mean by that. I'm just about to question him when the door opens. In walks Zack Merrick, the shy guy of Towson High School. Well I asked not to be the only junior. Be careful what you wish for. 

Zack Merrick is the main reason for me questioning myself. I have sort of being crushing on him since last year. He is reserved, shy, doesn't talk much, but he's adorable. Yup, I called a dude adorable. What I still really want to know is; how did Mr. Oz know I was questioning? I have never told anyone. Is the back of the class code for gay or something? Before I get a chance to ask, Mr. Oz tells Zack to take a seat in the back with me. Does he know something I don't? 

(Zack's POV)

Oh great I'm late for my first day of class, Wonderful. All the attention will be on me. I really don't like to be noticed. Although, I am actually excited for Mr. Oz's Human Behavior class. It's odd because I'm not usually excited for any class in general. I mainly just want to get it over with ASAP. Maybe it's because it's an elective I got to choose this on my own free will. I could have gone the easy route and chose home Ec. But really, a class where you learn basically how to live on your own seemed kind of lame.

As I enter the room, Mr. Oz notices me look around the room with a lot of hesitation. I think he can sense my shyness. I have always been shy. Hopefully, this class will help me come out of my shell. "Well, how nice of you to join us. I hope you won't make being fashionably late a habit." Mr. Oz says with a smug grin. "I – I – I'm sorry -- Mr. Oz." I stammer out. I k – k – kind of got – lost" I glance over to see a guy in the back row staring at me. "Ok, why don't you take a seat in the back row? I'm sure you and 'Mr. I'm taking a human behavior class but don't want to interact with my fellow humans' will have much in common." I look back over to see the guy still staring at me. I'm a little creeped out.

I take my seat on the far left side of the class room. Everyone seems to be a senior. Hmmm... I thought there would be more juniors in this class. The only other junior is the guy in the middle of my row who keeps staring at me. One of the seniors makes a snide comment. " Awe... too shy to sit next your boyfriend?" Huh.. wait... do people know... how I've never told anyone. I'm not even sure myself. Do I give off that vibe? Is that why this guy is staring at me?  Does he know something I don't?


	2. Chapter 2

(Jack's POV)

Class begins with the teacher explaining what the class is. "I'm sure you have all heard the rumors about what I teach here. That is most likely why you took this elective. Well to clear the air, this class is called human behavior. I teach all aspects of it, and yes that does include the topic of human sexuality or sexology. No I'm not teaching about sex. That's for health class. But sexuality itself, is an important aspect of human behavior; one of the most confusing aspects, in my experience. Any Questions so far?"

I raise my hand. I want to know why he called me out. "Mr. Oz, why did you call me out after I sat down? You made assumptions about me after what 2 mins based on where I sat, then assumed another aspect without even asking me. When Zack walked in you also assumed that I'd have a lot in common with him. Then you completely ignore the jerk who made fun of him. What is your problem?" I was kinda pissed. The teacher looked me with a devious smile.

"There, you have the first lesson in human behavior. Humans by nature assume things. It's natural to pass judgement on people. I did it and so did you." He wrote something on the blackboard. "Don't assume things. You make an ASS out of yoU and ME." The teacher walks up to me. "Now Jack, if you really didn't want to interact with anyone in the class, you would have chosen one of the far corners in the back. No, you chose the middle back. Middle of the room people want to be noticed. But in the back you can notice others without being too noticed yourself. As for my remark, I saw you check at least 3 guys walking to the back."

I snap back at him. "I wasn't checking anyone out. What are you talking about? Dude, you are crossing a line. I will report for harassment." He looks at me then at Zack. "Ok fine I was bluffing, but I needed to get you thinking about things. Plus everyone who has an actual interest in this class knows the back row gets ruffed up a bit on the first day. But then Zack walked in late, and I saw the look on your face. Then I saw him glance at you and look away. Sending him to the back was merely because he wouldn't be comfortable up front and I thought you might be able to help him. As for the comment, I told Alex if he had the opportunity, I needed some sort of bully comment at some point. Happy now."

Wow it was all a set up. I set myself up for it. "You right about the home Ec. thing. I really didn't want to spend the year doing girly stuff. I only was looking at Zack because I noticed he was the only other junior. I found it odd. As for the whole questioning my sexuality, I think everyone at some point in their lives does that. I'm not unique there. Do I want to admit, no? I was backed into a corner by you. Sending Zack back here, saying we'd have a lot in common, set him up for that comment from Alex." Mr. Oz just looked blankly at me. "Thought you didn't want to interact with anyone." He smirked. "You might turn out to be one of my prize students.

(Zack's POV)

This is going to be an interesting year. I'm kinda surprised there are only two juniors in this class. Mr. Oz is quite interesting. Wasn't too keen on being part of an experiment on assumptions. Although I enjoyed Jack giving him a piece of his mind. How can he be so nonchalant about everything? Maybe he's right. Maybe questioning your sexuality is just part of life. But it's been going on since I was like 12. I'm going to be 17 soon. You'd think I would have figured it out by now. Well now or never. I raise my hand knowing I'm going to regret this, but I want to know. "Mr. Oz... umm... aahh... is it true umm... that everyone questions their... uhhh... umm... sexuality?" Everyone is staring at me. I don't like being the center of attention.

"Well Zack, that's hard to say. Everyone is different. People get conflicted for many reasons. It all boils down to accepting yourself as you are. Most a person's confusion comes from society itself. Family, peers, religion, etc. Hehe funny every year I seem to always start with the same thing. If you are so inclined we will be studying Alfred Kinsey. Any other questions before we set up partners for the year." Jack looks over at me with this odd glare. I'm sure he's not as confused as me. He seems so 'whatever like' not afraid to speak his mind. I envy that.

So Mr. Oz continues to answer questions ranging from, if we are going to study mass murderers to if we are going to act out stuff. I keep glancing over to Jack. I know Alex was told to make some bully comment but, I got to thinking. If I was to want a boyfriend, Jack is very attractive. Yea tell that to my mom, whose husband left her for a guy. I think that is was I'm so afraid to say anything to her. I don't think I'm gay though. I am attracted to girls, but also guys too. Does that make me bisexual? But I kinda prefer guys sometimes. Maybe this Kinsey guys know something.

At the end of the class Mr. Oz assigns partners for the year. Yup I'm stuck with Jack. Somehow I'm not sure this is going to go over that great. I don't need any more confusion in my life and I don't need some hott guy who I probably don't have a chance with distracting me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: I just used Towson prefixes and their birth dates... I don't actually know if these are real numbers. So please don't call poor unsuspecting strangers

(Jack's POV)

Blog entry for 8/15/15

I wonder if it's a coincidence I ended up with Zack. Maybe it's just because we are the only juniors. Maybe because we are sitting in the same row. Damn you Mr. Oz. You had to make call me out. Damn you Alex. You had to make that gay joke. Well, I guess in a sense, the whole ordeal has led to some interesting developments. Zack might like guys. I like him. I'm going to spending a lot of time with him. This could be a good thing. Who am I kidding? This is high school. This is Towson, Maryland. It's not Boston or New York. This school doesn't have even have a GSA. It was vetoed last year due to not having an adviser. Could try again this year. I bet I could get Mr. Oz to be adviser. Why do I care? Oh yea, Zack. Why can't I get him out of my head? I'm not supposed to like guys. I blame Zack. He's so cutely shy. I'm just a loudmouth. He gave me his number after class. He was really nervous about it. I didn't even think to give him mine. Well, now or never. Wish me luck. I know I'm going to screw this up. Till next time. SOC done

-Me

In my hand, I hold Zack's cell number, (410) 681-0421. Ok, here goes nothing. I dial the number. Hmm, he has Blink 182's song First Date as a ringback tone.

"Hello"

"Hi, this is Jack from Mr. Oz's class."

"Oh, umm hi Jack. Wow Mr. Oz's class is intense huh."

Zack sounds really nervous on the phone. Maybe I should have just texted him instead.

"Yea, I guess. Someone should have warned me about the back row getting hassled. I never would have sat back there."

"Yea, I guess he likes to hassle the late comers too. I was so uncomfortable in there. I don't know if I can handle it. I don't like attention on me. I get really nervous. Kinda like I am right now"

"I'm harmless. I just have a big mouth that tends to get me in trouble. I guess maybe staring at you in class was a bad idea. I sorta dragged you in the charade. If you don't mind me asking, Zack, are you, yourself, questioning? If so I just wanted to let you know you're not alone."

I get dead silence for like almost a minute. I think I offended him. Damn, crap. I didn't want to make him even more uncomfortable.

"Zack, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make to feel uncomfortable"

"It's ok, umm... kinda... please don't tell anyone. Even though I'm sure the whole school will be talking about it. Why did I ask that question?"

"It was a valid question. I made the stupid comment first. Then Alex, then I don't know I didn't think it would snowball. And please they're all seniors. I'm sure we aren't even on their radar. You heard Mr. Oz. Alex was supposed to make a bully comment. He knew the back row got roughed. Would it help you to know I'm in the same boat you are?"

"Huh, you are? You think you might like guys?"

"I like you, Zack. I kinda have has this crush on you like all last year"

Oh crap, I said that. Crap, damn. Ok I really did it this time. Now what he's going to think? I probably just scared him off.

"I... I... I... ummm ...ummm... thanks, I think. I have to go... bye Jack." Click.

Well that couldn't have gone worse. I freighted the poor guy. Now I have zero chance. Me and my big mouth. I should try to call him back and explain. No, that will only make it worse. Damn.

(Zack's POV)

Zack's Blog 8/15/15

What just happened? Did Jack just really say he was crushing on me all last year? I didn't even know he knew I existed. I got scared so I hung up. This is all too much for me. I knew raising my hand was a bad idea. If only I got to class on time, none of this would have happed. Should I call Jack back and apologize? I think I should. I'm scared though. He's too attractive. I'd be too nervous. I don't do well with people. I get really anxious. Ok Zack, calm down. A hot guy has been checking you out for a year. Why me, why did it have to be me? This is a good thing. I can test the waters and see if I really do like guys. Of course I do. I can't deny liking guys. Damn myself.

-Mr. Shy Guy

Maybe I should call him back. I don't want to make a fool of myself though. Ok his number is on my caller ID. Let me take a look. Ok 410-408-0618. I dial his number. Ringback tone is Downhill Collision by New Found Glory. I'm about to hang when he answers. I am so nervous.

"Sorry I scared you Zack. It wasn't supposed to come out like that. I swear."

"I'm sorry I kinda freaked out too. You just got me by surprise. I didn't think you even knew I existed. I try not to stand out. The thing in class was a fluke. I normally stay in the background. So, you really like me. I'm really not that special. I don't like being the center of attention. I get nervous around people. I don't know if I can go back to that class. Did you see them all stare at me?"

"And who will be my partner for the year? C'mon don't let a little embarrassment get to you. Trust me, I'll make sure the focus is on me. Remember I'm going to be a prized student hahaha."

"Thanks Jack. Do you really think I'm attractive?"

"You are a hottie. You know, it's because of you I even question myself in the first place. I never really felt anything for anyone like I feel for you. I'm sorry I'll shut up now."

"I'm a little less nervous now. Honestly, I was thinking why I would ever have a shot with a hot guy like you. But, is it ok that I still kinda like girls."

"I'm not telling you who to like. If you like chicks, you like chicks. Why choose when you don't have too. Me I'm not too sure. I like them. They are cute. It's just I would rather be with a guy mosy of the time. I never told anyone. I would prefer if you didn't either."

" Ok you have my word. Hey, by the way you ever heard of that Kinsey guy? I looked him up. He made this like scale that goes from 0-6. 0 Being straight and 6 being gay. I guess I'm somewhere around a 4."

"Hmm... I suppose I'm a like a 4 or maybe a 5 . I did sleep with a girl though. I kinda thought of guys quite a bit while I was doing it though. It was to pass science class. This girl said she would do the projects for me if I had sex with her. I ended up with an A. Well I have to go. My battery is going to die soon. It's at like 3%. See you in class tomorrow."

"Yea class... joy... see you tomorrow Jack"

Wow, Jack really does like me. I can honestly say I like him too. Mr. Oz's class just got more interesting.


End file.
